1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust removal attachments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dust removal attachment for use with a router. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, woodworking tools in general create chips and dust during use. Routers, in particular, create a large volume of dust and chips due to the high speed at which the spindle of a router rotates during use, and due also to the large volumes of material which are removed in typical router operations. The dust and chips created during use of a router create several problems. First of all, the work area is obscured and the router operator must waste time in frequently clearing the work area in order to maintain an adequate view of the workpiece. Secondly, the scattering of dust and chips throughout the work shop necessitates frequent cleaning of the shop. If the router is being used in a home, the furnishings may be soiled by the dust and chips produced. A third problem is created by the very fine dust particles produced during router operation. These very fine particles are suspended in the air of the work area and are inhaled by individuals in the shop. Long term exposure to this fine dust by workers can cause severe and chronic respiratory illness. OSHA has therefore set standards for the control of dust in the workplace. Simple dust masks are inadequate to protect workers from this fine dust, and large and cumbersome masks must be utilized to ensure adequate filtration of air inhaled by the workers. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a device to efficiently collect the dust and chips created during the use of a router.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dust removal attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dust removal attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,572, which issued to P. Quintana on Oct. 27, 1981, and discloses a dust removal attachment for a reciprocating file. This device utilizes a portion of the pressurized air being supplied to the pneumatic file motor to entrain dust particles and to blow them into a collection bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,371, which issued to K. Hakoda on Oct. 29, 1985, discloses a dust collecting assembly for a reciprocating sander which is driven by a rotary spindle. A fan located in a chamber coaxial with the spindle of the sander draws dust from the workpiece through passages in the sanding platen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,329, which issued to P. Huber on July 30, 1985, discloses an exhaust shroud for mounting on the casing of a portable pneumatic sanding machine. A resiliently deformable sealing lip engages a surface of the workpiece and communicates with a vacuum passage. A vacuum induced by the exhaust air from the sanding machine motor suctions dust generated by a sanding operation into the shroud and through the vacuum passage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,231, which issued to T. Roberts on May 20, 1986, discloses a dust removal attachment for a lens generating machine. A cylindrical housing which surrounds the work area is connected to a vacuum source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,500, which issued to J. Faraudo et al on July 8, 1986, discloses a dust removal attachment for a reciprocating power sander. A housing which surrounds the entire sanding machine has a fitting for connection to a vacuum source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,685, which issued to P. Maier et al on Aug. 19, 1986, discloses a router with provisions for dust exhaust. A housing connected to a vacuum passage surrounds the router spindle and suctions swarf from the work area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,449, which issued to M. Marton on Oct. 14, 1986, discloses a dust removal attachment for portable sanders. A flexible skirt forms a vacuum passage for the exhaust of swarf which is drawn through apertures in the sanding platen.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices is designed as an attachment for conventional routers. Further, these devices provide shrouds or housings which obscure the work area from the operator's view. Also, none of the aforesaid devices provide an encircling brush which not only serves to confine the chips and dust produced, but also serves to sweep dust and chips from the surface of the workpiece as the router is advanced therealong. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of dust removal attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such dust removal attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.